The Ishbal Chronicles
by Lord Sesshomaru
Summary: See, i didn't do this very seriously, but its Okay, its a Journal of Roy Mustang... ...it has aspects from the manga, but not too many and not too important ones either...


The Ishbal Chronicles; THE FLAME ALCHEMIST

Day 1 (for me),

Oh, it has been a hard day… as soon as I arrived there was an attack at the base, it was a perfect opportunity to show off my skills. Well, that's what I thought. They, the Ishbalan attackers, were civilians, most of them at least. I had just perfected my flame techniques, but I hadn't learned it all. It was hard for me, I couldn't attack, the first day on the battlefield and I was shot at three places; the left arm, the right shoulder and, the fatal one, my ribs. The shot to the ribs punctured my lungs; it sucked. I thought I would die, on the first day itself. But then he showed up, Tim Marcoh. Some soldiers took me to my allotted tent (which is pretty comfy but too close to the battlefield; I was later informed I am to protect the base from these frequent attackers.). Anyway, Tim Marcoh reached in his pocket and dragged out a small red stone, (which later I found out, was the philosophers stone; I still wonder how he made it?) there was a bright red glow and voila! All my wounds were fixed, The Crystal Alchemist (Mr. Marcoh) didn't talk too much; actually he didn't talk at all! He just left the tent and so did the rest of the soldiers. I was suggested by Colonel Gran (The Ironblood Alchemist) to take rest for today. My wounds still hurt, a soldier at the mess said it does usually hurt for at least 12 hours. Well that is all that happened for today; I will now hit the bed, and hope for a little easier tomorrow!

Day 2

This stupid war has been going on for about two months now, I would like to replace the word war by rebellion, but at the rate at which the people (on both sides) are falling, it is nothing less!!

The base go attacked more than five times, so annoying! I tried as not to give the attackers mortal wounds but sometimes you can't help it. I hear tomorrow they will be bringing in cadets from the military academy. HAH! People to boss around! Being a major isn't very… …umm… …how should I say, a very high rank here, with the Ironblood Alchemist giving all, and I mean ALL, the orders it's not a very likable position. But I heard I will get five junior alchemists and ten cadets with good aims. And I saw this really busty lieutenant, heheh, I think he really like me!! Well I am looking forward to tomorrow… I get my own team to boss around…

Day 2 ½ (half)

Those Ishbalan bastards attacked in the middle of the night. I ended up killing most of them. I was irritated by my rude awakening. I cant get any sleep now, I am hating today, more importantly I am hating my self. Col. Gran came in to congratulate me personally, he said 'I am impressed Flame, you took them all out in a matter of minutes! I was really losing hope when I saw you today, you were acting like a little girl, but now I see you r true potential, you will rise through the ranks quick!'

_A little girl_, just because; I hesitated to kill the attackers during the day. That Colonel has his definitions screwed up like a door knob!! Also I've heard the Ishbalan's have blocked the route through which my 'team' was coming; now they'll take another day to come. This day keeps getting worse!!

Day 3

I couldn't get much sleep after the sudden attack; I've never felt this guilty since Hawkeye…

Early morning, around 7, I got a report saying my 'team' is stuck, surrounded by the Ishbalan rebels. I have been chosen along with Lieutenant Major Armstrong (The Strongarm Alchemist) and Major Hughes. Both seem nice fellow, especially the alchemist. He is affectionate. A little too affectionate, kept hugging me all the while we were on our rescue mission. We arrived almost two hours later, at 10 exactly. We stopped at higher ground about 100 meters from my 'team'. 'We shouldn't stand here, there might be snipers waiting for us, or at least get down…' Hughes had suggested, I thought he was just being… uh, a coward. But I changed my mind when Lieut. Major got shot. They were aiming for my head though, but I am not that tall, so Lieut. Major just got a flesh wound near his ribs. Could have been worse had it been an inch to the left. I was surprised by Lieut. Major's strength; he just stood there with just a frown on his face, while me and Hughes were both on our belly. I pulled major down as to avoid; him getting shot in the head!

I used my flame alchemy to stop the bleeding by burning the wound. It was something I read in my teachers study. Anyway, here were more Ishbalans than Expected. We were lost on plans; we needed a plan which took out more men and with the limited resources; Strongarm and flame! That few minutes of thinking while there were gun firing in the background was tough. But then soon Hughes came up with a plan and it was brilliant. That man is very smart and resourceful. He told me he was posted in Central, the same time I was too, I am surprised I never met him!!

Hughes' plan;

Lieut. Major was to use all his strength to make a hollow projectile, and my job was to heat up the air inside and blow the projectile and making a many daggers out of it; taking out many men at once,

The plan was well and good. But to acquire that velocity of the projectile, we needed to be closer. At least me and Armstrong. And that's how it went too, Hughes stayed at the cliff a 100 meters away with a sniper and me and Armstrong went down, following the road. We were close, but we took cover; waiting for Hughes to take down the sniper.

After five-ten minutes, all guns had stopped firing there metal projectile killing things. There was a weird silence, then we heard an Ishbalan yell; A SNIPER!! (as if they didn't have one!) All rebels turned towards Hughes' location on the cliff and that was our cue.

We were able to get close enough, but then someone shot me in the arm, which later got fixed by Marcoh, I still wonder how he made the stone?? Anyway, my comrade was able to make a large hollow projectile and I blew it quick enough; I had punctured my ribs again. And when Armstrong was about to make another projectile he got shot in the head and he fell to the ground with a big thump. They had done it this time. They made me angry, I saw an Ishbalan vehicle and didn't wait a minute to blow it up and soon most Ishbalans were down, I had given then wounds that would last long, probably there whole life; third degree burns. And soon, before I exhaled my self to death Marcoh and the Silver Alchemist arrived to save our over powered butts!!

The good news was that the bullet which I thought had hit Armstrong's head had only grazed it. He would live, though it was quite a graze to knock a man of Armstrong's caliber. As I moved towards my 'team', I saw a familiar blonde-head, it was Riza, Riza Hawkeye…

I hadn't seen her since she went and joined the military academy. I was happy to see her. And I believe, so was she!

Now I have these people in my team;

Riza Hawkeye

Dalphin Humphry

Jerry Dugey

Jack Kornk

Denny Crane

Greg House

Mill Kiriwa (An Ishbalan!)

Rest died in the line of fire, and they surpassed my rank to Lieut. Colonel! And only one alchemist remained; Greg House. That too a medical alchemist, phooey!

But now it will be easier to guard the base camp, with this help.

Day 4

This is it, I got orders from the Fuhrer that all Alchemists at the battlefield will participate in the final phase to stop the rebellion; we purge the whole nation!! Me, The Flame Alchemist, The Strongarm Alchemist, The Ironblood Alchemist, the Silver Alchemist, the Crimson Alchemist (I hate this son of a bitch!) and a few more I don't know about or don't want to write about, all bastards!! Every last one of them, including me!!

I agreed to this, Armstrong actually stood up to Gran but even he was shot down. It will soon be over. And I will be responsible… …I sighed throughout the day, as we, the alchemists, prepared ourselves for… total annihilation! And I will be responsible… I leave this journal here… as a memory I lose… it would be too hard to record what happens next… I cant do it... I…

… … … … …

Day… …

I don't believe I did this… I cried myself to sleep for the last two nights… So many children… so many children… so many children…

I have to be strong, we returned back to this camp after the purging was over… I wonder if anyone read this. I hope not… I hope Riza didn't read this… I need this to end… so very much……


End file.
